What is in a Friend?
by RuGrimm
Summary: William's lacking plans on New Year's makes him a target of the young Grell Sutcliff who has more reason to spend the holiday with him than would appear. When Grell's in need of a friend, will William be there to answer the call?


Silence.

It wasn't often that the esteemed William T. Spears got the luxury of blessed silence. At least here he could receive a break from the annoying chatter of Christmas time and the endless clicking of typewriters nearby. He couldn't stand typewriters, not anymore. In fact, he hated them so much he was quite certain he was the only Shinigami in the entire Dispatch that never used one anymore. Well, that was a hyperbole, he was certain there were a few that also preferred to write their reports by hand still. Actually, he knew two of them personally, and one of them, he could hardly stand as it was.

The thought of such a reaper made him bristle. Even in this beloved seclusion, he couldn't get away from that haunting red.

Shaking his head, William scanned the cast array of books on the shelf before him, and he grabbed those he had been instructed to retrieve by Higher Management. "Warrens…Warrens…Ah…Matilda Warrens," he muttered to particularly no one but himself. Pressing a finger to the top of the spine, he tipped it forward before pulling it out.

Placing the book under his arm, he descended the ladder and laid the book on the card nearby already filled with approximately twenty or so books. He then picked up his clipboard, flipping one page over it to scan down the list. "Westfield…"

With a sigh, he set the board back down and pushed the cart to the end of the row. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he was stuck with book collection. Actually, he did remember…but the last time he did book collection he was with…

"Westfield…Daniel Westfield…" he said, catching sight of the row he was looking for. Approaching the row, he raised an eyebrow at the way the books laid against each other as if someone else had taken a few books from the shelf. He could partially see through the shelf, and he pursed his lips. "Honestly," he muttered, shaking his head as he saw the book he was looking for. At least this book had been easier to find than the rest. Nearly every Record took several minutes worth of climbing up and down ladders and pacing up and down shelves worth of books just to find the right section. There wasn't a more boring job in the Dispatch…even for William T. Spears.

As he pulled the Cinematic Record he had been looking for from the shelf, a certain red haired reaper popped out at him from the other side of the shelf, his head sticking out from the hole that had been created. "Oh, Will~! I didn't know you were on Record Collection today, too~!" he crooned, the short-haired ginger flashing a crooked grin at him.

The ravenette's brow twitched up into his shaggy bangs, and if it were possible to scowl anymore than he had been, he would have.

"Grell Sutcliff."

"That's me~! You must love saying my name, darling~!" the redhead giggled, the beads of his glasses jiggling as he did so.

William resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned away to place the Cinematic Record on the cart. ' _That should be it,'_ he thought to himself, looking over his list again.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore someone when they're trying to talk to you~!"

"I am not ignoring someone. I'm ignoring some _thing_ ," he retorted, pushing the cart away with a snicker.

Gasping, Grell pulled his head out of the shelf and fumed. "HOW RUDE!"

William could hear the redhead racing down the row of shelves to find an opening to cut him off, and the ravenette suppressed a slight smirk of amusement. With such a maze of endless books, the simpleton would be trying for hours to find somewhere to-

He spoke too soon.

The redhead leapt over the shelves with ease, landing on his two feet in front of his cart. Hands on his hips, the ginger scowled and tapped his foot. "Just where do you think you're off to?"

"Unlike you, Mr. Sutcliff, I plan to finish my assignment in a timely fashion," William stated, trying to turn the cart and roll around the other.

A firm hand had other plans as it held onto the front of his cart, refusing to let it move any further. "Now, wait just a minute. What's the big rush?"

"It is New Year's Eve, Mr. Sutcliff, and it would be most appreciated if I could return home in a timely manner for once. Unfortunately, you have been the reason that I have not been able to return home on a holiday since we graduated. It seems that again you may ruin my plans."

"What plans? Last time I checked, you had no other friends," Grell snapped, challenging the other with a hard glare.

Clearing his throat and reaching to straighten his tie in an attempt to appear more professional than he already did, he opened his mouth to simply say, "I have a pigeon."

"A-A…PIGEON?! You have plans on New Years with a _pigeon?!"_ Grell's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and he almost fainted on the spot. How could a stupid bird be more important than the great Grell Sutcliff—a reaper to die for?!

William adjusted his glasses with one hand and sighed wearily. "Yes, now, if you may excuse me, I-"

"I. Think. Not." The redhead marched around the cart, grabbing William's wrist to pull him close, the two reapers face-to-face despite their height differences. "You have some plans all right, but they will not be with a pigeon."

"What plans?" His brows furrowed, and the closeness with the redheaded creep made him want to throw up.

A crooked smile revealed two rows of perfectly white, shark-like teeth. "You'll see soon enough. Now, chop chop!"

A hand patted William's backside playfully as the red reaper winked and turned to leave. Taking several steps, he then paused and pinched his chin between a thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. Lecherously grinning, he turned to look back at the reaper scowling not far behind him. "Oh, and do hurry. There isn't much time left, my d-AH!"

Without warning, the blade of William's pruning shears shot forward, snipping the air in front of Grell's pointed nose. "I am going nowhere with the likes of you, Grell Sutcliff. It would be wise to rethink these _'plans'."_

Green eyes followed the length of the pole, and a smirk graced his surprised features. "Hmm, you light a burning fire in me, baby. Hehehehe~! It would be ill advised to let it be extinguished now~!" The redhead gripped the steel with his left hand, yanking it forward and causing its owner to stumble along with it. Grabbing William's collar, he didn't waste a moment in pushing him against the nearby shelf with a devilish grin. Wide eyes met his, and he laughed. "What? You've brought this upon yourself, Will, my darling, cold prince."

Shock gave way to tense frustration, and he knew better than to test the redhead in a test of brute force. That was a battle he knew he couldn't win. Behind that lithe form was serious power that he understood would be difficult to contest with.

"Grell Sutcliff, I am not afraid to report you for-"

"For what? Fraternization? I haven't touched you in that way, Chilly Willy…at least not yet." Grell laughed, snorting out his nose as his body rocked with untamed mirth.

He wasn't sure whether or not to be more ticked off at the nickname or the sexual innuendo…

"I will report you for disorderly conduct," he decided, wondering whether or not to add assault, sexual assault, and…

"DISORDERLY CONDUCT?! Oh~! You wound me, Will~!" he cried, pretending to be horrified by the threat before it fell into maddened laughter. "Do you think I'm really afraid of the Higher?"

"You should be," he muttered, his eyes narrowing. They all should be. It was the Highers that would decide when they could move on from this life of immortality. He himself was afraid of the Highers…as it was his only chance to reach the thing he had desired for more than a decade. Even Grell knew how desperate he was to finally obtain it.

Grell lowered his head, and all William could make out was a sly smirk. "I suppose I should be, but I'm not."

"And why not?"

The mad laughter that was Grell's response truly chilled William's blood, and he paled, although he would never admit it.

"Are you mad?"

"You haven't noticed~? You're as clueless as they come, Will~!" Grell raised his head, suddenly too close to William's face for comfort. "You see, I'm not afraid because I don't want to die."

Confusion contorted William's face. "We're all already dead."

"No, Will. Perhaps you are, but I'm not. No, no, no…you see…I'm just starting to live. And I won't give that up anytime soon, my darling prince." Grell winked at the man he had pressed against the shelf before he released William and turned from him, pressing his hands together and tilting his face toward the ceiling. "Although tired for this, I cry not for a restful death! For the worst is Death, and I doth crack'd in pieces by malignant Death. To die, go we know not where!"

A irritated eyebrow twitched, and William resumed his post at the cart where he began pushing again. Perhaps, the reaper's monologue would distract him enough that he could escape. Yet, he looked over his shoulder, brows furrowed.

' _So, he is not afraid of the higher ups because although he is Death, he fears it. How strange…_ ' he thought, not noticing when the other's dramatic speech ended.

Grell looked up, blinking at the sight before he clenched his fist, his shoulders meeting his ears. "YOU DARE WALK OUT ON AN ACTOR DURING THEIR GRAND PERFORMANCE?!"

"What grand performance? I have yet to see one," he muttered, wheeling the cart to the lift and ignoring the redhead's infuriated protests.

"I'll show you a grand performance!"

William restrained the amusement threatening to show on his lips. He stepped into the lift, closing the door just as the redhead sped forward in an effort to jump in with him. A smirk was allowed when he heard his coworker's face collide with the steel doors. At last, he could put some distance between him and that redheaded nuisance.

With a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and tapped his foot impatiently. Just to think, the other actually had plans for the two of them tonight? Rephrase: the other actually had plans to ruin William's evening?

He stepped out of the door with the cart, hoping to put some more distance between them before he stood face-to-face with the man of the hour again.

Grell sneered, arms crossed together. "William Spears, I-"

"William T. Spears," the other corrected. "Honestly, how irksome…"

"Don't even 'honestly' me," he snapped, both hands finding a place on his slender hips. "I don't think you really have plans this evening, and if you pull your scythe out of your arse for one second, I have a favor to ask you!"

"I honestly want nothing to do with you, Grell Sutcliff. Good day, and…happy New Years."

He walked past a fuming and flabbergasted Shinigami, quite proud he was able to hold his own against such a bothersome reaper. The sooner he was done with his work, the sooner he would be left with his peace. He didn't kill himself to live again. Honestly.

Looking at his watch, he tsked. Once again, Grell had caused him to fall behind schedule on a holiday. He wasn't late, per say. No, he was still nearly five minutes early, technically. However, that was five minutes of spare time he could have spent doing something more productive than dealing with an egocentric reaper's drama. Just what sort of thing did Grell have planned that he was so desperate about. Most likely a night in his bed, no doubt. The redhead's escapades around the office had not gone unnoticed by his coworker, and William was disgusted by the thought of the "Scarlet Slut", as was his nickname now by other coworkers. It wasn't something he very well approved of. As long as he wasn't a victim of the redhead's lust, he would ignore any other violations of protocol in that aspect.

 **Xxx**

Grell grit his teeth, unshed tears of loathing gathering in his eyes despite his wishes. That stuck-up idiot had blown him off without even listening to what he had to say!

His fists flexed beneath his gloves, and he turned around to let it collide with a shelf. The wood splintered and gave way under the force, and the bookshelf likely would have fallen had this one not been against the wall.

"THAT COCKCHAFER!" he screamed, face rivaling his own hair. "Bloody asswipe. He's nothing but a slave!"

If only he'd just take the time and listen for just a second! Then again, he supposed he did have a second, if he hadn't wasted it on getting sidetracked. How could William forget? How could William forget what today was? He just wanted someone with him on his own special day! Was that too much to ask? He didn't care where the two of them went tonight, whether if it were friends or more (although he did wish for more). However, he didn't want to be alone on a day like this…and William…William was his only friend too.

 **Xxx**

William slipped off his gloves with a yawn after he hung up his suit coat near the door of his assigned apartment. New officers were given apartments to stay in until either they were promoted, or they were killed. They weren't particularly to his liking, but he supposed it would have to do.

He passed by beige walls on the way to his bedroom. Finally, a night where he could relax, perhaps read a book and sleep in a little. After all, tomorrow was his first day off in months.

His mind wandered back toward Grell's short-lived monologue, and he frowned. Grell was afraid of dying. It wasn't something he could quite fathom, yet, his own death hadn't been very painful. It was likely that Grell's might have been, and it could be that the trauma is the reason behind his mental instability. Either way-

 _'His death…it occurred on December 31st…New Year's Eve,'_ he remembered with a blink, pausing in the doorway. Was the anniversary of his death the reason why the redhead always pestered him on New Year's so badly? Nearly every year since the two had known each other, Grell would always insist on him accompanying him somewhere on New Years Eve.

If he was afraid of death, was he afraid of the anniversary of it as well?

His eyebrow twitched. Why should he care? It was merely speculation, and at this point, the redhead needed to overcome his fears and focus on what was important. Honestly, William couldn't take care of him, let alone his own...

"Glasses…" he muttered, eyes widening before he reached up to touch them at the memory.

' _Take care of your glasses_ ' he had said…that fond look exchange between them in such close proximity. He was in constant debate whether or not it was the best or worst moment of his immortal life.

"Dammit," he cursed, glaring at the mirror nearby. "He can take care of himself. Besides, I know not where he is anymore."

Yet he did. He knew where Grell was said to visit frequently. The Shinigami realm was surrounded by ocean, and they had a lovely beach. Most were too busy to ever visit it. However, somehow, Grell always managed to frequent it whenever he got the time.

Above all, a Grim Reaper's Death Day was the most important day of the year for any Shinigami. It was the day of remembrance. It was the day that all the most precious memories from a Shinigami's past came rushing back. For some, they can hardly handle the pain of so many memories at once. William could remember his first Death Day, and it had been so painful he'd nearly killed himself a second time.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat down on his bed, deep in thought. What sort of memories was Grell being plagued with? He didn't seem affected by today at all during their conversation earlier, so perhaps his memories weren't so bad.

Oh, he knew better. They likely were, but he understood the redhead to be stronger willed than most. It was more than probable that the mangosteen of reapers was bottling it up and letting it build and build.

He was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

What kind of an acquaintance would he be, if he couldn't even have a civil conversation with Grell Sutcliff on such a day?

He trudged back through his standard apartment, grabbing his shoes, and walking through the door. Exiting the complex, he walked down the wide, stone path down the coast-side, listening to the waves crashing nearby. He looked to his left, marveling at the sight of the Great Library, a vision he could never grow tired of.

Hesitantly, he tore his gaze from the grand architecture, focusing on his search for a particular redhead. Looking at his watch, he frowned. It was nearly eleven thirty, and he had plans to sleep in. Honestly, the things he did for Gr-

He looked up from his watch and blinked. His target was where he had suspected, sitting on a rock down below on the sandy beach doing who knew what.

Jumping down onto the sandy expanse, he approached the redhead with the intent of asking him just what he was doing, when he paused in curiosity. That look on Grell's face…he had never seen it before—an expression of absolute tranquility.

William stared, studying the reaper that sat upon the rock like one studies a new, exotic bird. There Grell was, having shed everything but his pants, glasses, and white dress shirt. He was uniquely plain, yet more intricate than ever with the countenance he now wore. His face was relaxed, green eyes half-lidded and pale lips slightly parted. Never had the ravenette taken the time to realize how perfectly his fiery red hair complimented his pale features, how beautiful he could be beneath the makeup and the dramatic flair he always possessed.

He watched as those dual-colored eyes gaze out over the vast blue, studying the rolling waves as they slid up and down the sand. The sun still stayed high in the sky despite the time on William's watch, as it always did in this realm, and it reflected off the blue, causing it to shimmer and sparkle. Yet, despite this view, he knew of something that shone brighter than the sun or the ocean combined.

"Grell Sutcliff."

The redhead was knocked from the daydream likely playing out in his mind, and his eyes widened, flying over to the stoic man standing stiffly nearby. "Will? What are you doing here?" He blinked twice before his slack jaw clenched and formed a Cheshire grin that split his once serene face. "Come for a little alone time, have you? Well, I have just. the. thing. for. you~!"

Winking, the redhead moved to get up when William raised a hand, eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance. "No need to get up on my accord. You are find where you are."

"But you're so far~!"

"I would rather this distance from you be kept," he snorted, although, it didn't hold as much bite as it usually did.

Grell relaxed, now only smirking and crossing one leg over the other nonchalantly. "As you wish, my darling, Will."

For once, he didn't correct Grell as he looked toward the sea with a firm frown. "Why the beach?"

"Why come?" Grell countered, turning his head to look at the ocean as well, yet his eyes never left William.

Adjusting his glasses, the ravenette looked out of the corner of his eye back toward civilization. "I wanted fresh air."

"Somehow I doubt this is a coincidence. Whatever," he giggled, shrugging as he watched the dancing rays of light over the water.

The air fell silent except for the crashing of waves on rocks nearby. Had they been in the human world, William suspected there would be birds, but there were no such creatures in this world. The only animals in this world were pets kept by other reapers and pigeons used to carry messages back and forth.

William looked back at Grell, watching the entranced look on the redhead's face. What memories played in those green eyes? What horrors had he witnessed as well? He knew that the own agony he himself had endured could easily compare to the redhead's. They'd both suffered through a traumatic past.

That's why they were both here—dead.

"Will," the redhead whispered, gaze falling toward his bare feet.

"Yes, Grell Sutcliff?"

He smirked at the formality of his name, yet he held dearly onto the mentioning of his name as if it were the reason for his existence. "As proper as ever, Will-darling…but…still…what is your New Year's resolution?"

"My resolution? I have none as of this moment, but I suppose it would be increasing my efficiency in-"

"No. I meant…personally…" Grell interrupted, shaking his head.

William blinked, looking toward the redhead who stared off into space. "Personally? I have no personal goals."

The redhead burst into laughter, tilting his head back as his body convulsed with mirth. His raucous chuckles and manic giggles amplified the tension between them. "Is that because you believe yourself to be perfect?"

Shock spread on William's face like wildfire before he tensed, a scowl now on his face. "I believe that I am efficient." What was he getting on at?!

"You won't admit your flaw. That's why you'll never get what you want." Grell stood, hopping down from the rock and smirking. His eyes narrowed sadistically, filled with the knowledge he knew William could never understand. "You will never die, William. I know not whether to be relieved for you, or to pity you."

"I will receive my peace long before you ever will," William challenged, his own eyes turning into deadly daggers.

"I already have peace in life. I want no part of it in death. However, I will be an old lady by the time you finally realize that the only thing standing in your way is yourself. Blame me all you want, I know you do, but you're angry because you can never understand that perfection is an illusion," Grell chuckled, his head lowered as he approached William. The taller stood still as two hands rested gently on his chest, and two green eyes raised to meet his own. "The day you realize what you cannot is the day I will love you more than any other man, William T. Spears. Until then, you are nothing but a game to me."

William furrowed his brows, unsure whether or not to be relieved or disgusted. "A game?"

"A fun one at that~" he cooed, winking playfully at him and poking the end of his nose. He then pulled away, walking around him and pausing only feet away. "William…"

"Yes, Grell Sutcliff?"

"You are my best friend. I hope you find what you're looking for," Grell whispered, voice quiet and unable to look at the wide-eyed, awestruck reaper staring at him. "I'll miss you when you leave."

"I suppose you will," answered the other, unsure of what else to say.

"Why did you come, William?" he asked one more time, half-stepping to look over his shoulder.

William cleared his throat, adjusting his tie awkwardly. "It was merely coincidence."

"You liar," he giggled, grinning from ear to ear. He saw the slight blush that William tried to hide before it appeared, and he looked back toward the ocean. "But…thank you…for everything."

"I have done nothing of noting," William objected, his head tilting slightly.

"Yes, you have. You…You have been my friend. I simply have one request," he said, eyes lowering.

"And what is that?"

"Don't be." Grell started on his way up the rocky stairs to the city awaiting him above without another word.

And there stood William T. Spears, staring after the redhead mutely. What could he possibly say to that? Why would he ask something of that? He supposed because he was likely an awful 'friend' to begin with. Perhaps, he had so many friends that he was just getting in the way. However, he had never seen any other friends before. He had seen others act like that before; he himself had done it before…

 _BANG!_

The memory caused William to snap back to reality and pale further, calmly yet quickly racing up the stairs after Grell. "Grell Sutcliff!"

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Grell looked back with a deep frown as William approached. "William? What do you-MM!?"

Neither of them had expected this outcome; neither had though it would ever happen. Yet, here they stood, lip-locked and wide-eyed. It ended nearly as fast as it had happened, and William pulled away, unwrapping the arms that had pulled him close from around the redhead.

"I apologize. I should not have…" he began, unable to help the blush that formed on his cheeks. What had he done? That wasn't his intention! He had merely meant to grab his arm, yet when he did…it was if his ever-proper mind was taken over by a desire long ignored. He should have, yet he would never admit to it. He would never admit that he'd always been entranced by a perfect pair of dual colored eyes framed by short, crimson strands.

Grell touched his lips stupidly, hand trembling in the process as if he could not believe what had happened. "You kissed me...you actually…"

"Unfortunately…" William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had not indeed enjoyed it. "Again, I apologize for my rashness."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Grell looked up, blinking with round, green eyes. "Don't apologize…Just…" He softened, nodding once. "Don't allow it to happen again. Thank you, William, however. It was…nice."

He just…? William blinked in surprise. He'd anticipated that the redhead would jump for joy, perhaps even kiss him again, but never had he thought…There truly was something wrong with the redhead, and he took a step forward. "Grell Sutcliff…I cannot allow you to stay in this mental state, it is… _unnatural_."

"Unnatural? Of course, you would say that," giggled the redhead before he broke out into another grin. "Don't worry about me, darling~! I'm one deadly independent reaper, and I won't be taking any pity from anyone, even a man as handsome as yourself, my cold prince! Come tomorrow, I will once again be as beautiful as ever!"

William relaxed at the playful wink, dipping his head. "As you wish."

"Good night, Will, and happy New Years~! Try not to sleep in too much~!" laughed the redhead, blowing him a kiss. "Ah~! Parting is such sweet sorrow~! Then again, I know I'll see you a day past morrow~"

"I believe your Shakespeare is misguided, Grell," William objected, a fond expression in his eyes.

Heat colored Grell's cheeks at the sweet sound of his name, and he seemed to pause in thought before he carefully decided his words. "Ah, I just wanted to spice things up a bit, is all!" he laughed, turning to leave before he paused in thought a second time. "Will…if I asked you to do one small favor, would you do it?"

"It would depend up-"

"Yes or no, William?" growled the redhead, throwing the other a glare from over his shoulder.

Sighing, William pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes." What sort of request was Grell asking that the redhead would give him such a look? Why so serious? Again…it was unnatural.

"Say my name again, Will…" he whispered on a rare breeze.

"Grell Sutcliff."

"No, just my first name," he pleaded, face soft…retaining that look William had seen down below.

"Why?" William, confused, raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it."

 _"Grell."_

The red reaper shivered, closing his eyes and reveling in the way he said his name as if it had been spoken by a lover. "Thank you," he whispered, smiling a smile the other had never seen before. "Again…good night, William."

"Good night."

William watched as the redhead smiled again at him that way and then continued to walk off, leaving him behind to the beach.

He held the image of that smile in his mind, and for a moment, he too allowed himself to smile.

Turning toward his own home with the hope Grell would once again return to normal annoying self tomorrow, and they would thus continue their merry-go-round of a game, he laughed under his breath, allowing the empty space to know the true reason behind his leaving home.

 _"Grell._ I came…because you are my friend…"

 **Xxx**

 **Oh, hello again my darling readers! It is a pleasure to be presenting with the first ever on-time fanfiction in the history of RuGrimm. Why? Because I just won the award for Prostinator of the Year. I'll pick up the award tomorrow...maybe...possibly...probably...yeah no.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little fic I wrote in the course of, say...two hours...maybe three? I just wanted to get this published now because I kept telling myself I'd wait to publish and edit it tomorrow evening...but by then it would be too late, and I'll likely forget too, and then it REALLY would be too late, so I'm just going to post it as is. I hope you darling fans enjoy this little fanfic and Happy HAPPY New Years to you all. it has been a wondrous year writing for you guys, and to me, my fans are all family. I love you guys! Go team, Grimm! :D**

 **Why, you ask? I suppose the question you should be asking yourself is: R. u. Grimm? ;D Toodles~!**


End file.
